


За час до отъезда

by TerenceFletcher



Series: fandom Nightrunner 2014 [9]
Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher





	За час до отъезда

Последний уотермидский урок неожиданно окончился победой Алека. Он сам не понял, как сумел исхитриться выбить у Беки оружие, но та ничуть не расстроилась.

— Серегил оценит твою ловкость, — весело сказала она, стягивая с волос ленту. Медная волна накрыла ее плечи, а одна из вьющихся прядей забавно зацепилась за ухо, прикрыв щеку. Глядя на нее, Алек тут же вспомнил бороду Микама и невольно улыбнулся. Бека была и раньше похожа на отца, но сейчас рапира в руке и мужское платье довершили их удивительное сходство. В ее возрасте Микам наверняка был таким же — ловким, отчаянным, веселым и по-своему очень привлекательным. Неудивительно, что... «Хватит, — резко одернул себя Алек, — я не должен об этом думать».

— Скучаешь по Римини? — спросила Бека, неверно истолковав его молчание.

Алек кивнул:

— Немного.

Говорить о Римини было намного безопасней, и Алек сосредоточился на мыслях о своем скором возвращении. Отвечая, он слегка лукавил: несмотря на искреннее гостеприимство и доброжелательность Кавишей, он действительно соскучился по городу. Он успел увидеть совсем немного, однако столица покорила его. Глядя на основательные деревянные перекрытия и низкие потолки усадьбы Микама, он все чаще вспоминал взмывающие в небо изящные и таинственные башни Орески, ее фонтаны и вечно цветущие сады. Уютный дом, постоянно гудящий от домашней суеты и голосов, в сравнении с комнатами в «Петухе» все еще казался Алеку слишком большим и непривычно аккуратным. Стараниями Серегила, стащившего в свое логово едва ли не все диковинки Скалы и не потрудившегося навести в них хоть подобие порядка, места стало еще меньше, но Алеку никогда не было там скучно. По ночам, оставаясь один, он рассматривал безделушки и листал книги, а пестрая Руета мурлыкала и терлась о его ноги. Даже великолепные, ухоженные и полные дичи охотничьи угодья, о которых он не мог и мечтать на севере, странным образом уступали шумным улицам Римини с их кричащими торговцами и грозными стражниками, неопрятными попрошайками и бродягами. И прочими подозрительными личностями, одной из которых еще недавно мог оказаться он сам. 

Или Серегил.

Алек нахмурился. Как он ни старался, его размышления упорно возвращались к человеку, с которым его неожиданно свела судьба и который стал ему так близок. 

— Ты что-то молчалив сегодня, — заметила Бека, и под ее пристальным взглядом Алек сразу почувствовал себя неуютно. — Все думаешь о том, что я рассказала?

— О чем?

— О Серегиле и отце. — Бека умолкла и, накрутив на палец рыжую прядь, почему-то нахмурилась. — Вот что, пойдем-ка прогуляемся.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она сунула рапиру в ножны и пошла вперед. Догадавшись, куда она идет, Алек поспешил следом.

В этот утренний час в пруду было тихо. Выдры не показывались, и Алек напрасно всматривался в гладкую воду, пытаясь разглядеть их хитрые мордочки. Вздохнув, он уселся на траву рядом с Бекой.

— Слишком рано, они еще спят.

«Как и Серегил», — тут же подумал Алек. 

Сорвав травинку с пушистым кончиком, Бека помяла ее в пальцах и вдруг спросила:

— Это так важно для тебя? 

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Алек, чувствуя, что краснеет, — понимаешь, я же много раз видел их вместе, я и представить не мог, что они когда-то были...

— Не были! Я же говорила тебе, забыл?

— Нет. Но если Серегил...

— Алек, это давно осталось в прошлом, — довольно резко прервала его Бека, — очень давно! Даже раньше, чем мы родились. Что бы ни было между ними раньше, они навсегда остались лучшими друзьями. Если отцу будет угрожать опасность, Серегил не задумываясь отдаст за него жизнь, и то же самое сделает отец.

Алек вздохнул.

— Послушай, — упрямо продолжала Бека, — ты должен понять: Серегил такой, какой есть, тебе его не переделать. Его не смог переделать даже Нисандер, а уж он-то посильнее нас с тобой! Так что толку расстраиваться? Ну да, у него... другие предпочтения, но он никогда не допустит, чтобы они встали между ним и его друзьями. Тебе просто нужно привыкнуть к тому, что он вот такой, и не ждать, что... — Она вдруг осеклась и, взглянув на застывшее лицо Алека, воскликнула: — Клянусь Сакором, ты... Да ты все-таки любишь его!

Алек растерянно уставился на нее, затем охнул от смущения и быстро отвел взгляд. Он молча перебирал пальцами жесткую траву возле ног, пока не сплел ее в тугой жгут, и только тогда наконец поднял голову и улыбнулся:

— Разве что совсем немного.


End file.
